Resolutions
by Radar1388
Summary: It's New Years Eve and the Guardians throw their annual New Years Eve party. However, now that Jack Frost is a Guardian as well, what kind of chaos could ensue, especially when Jamie and Sophie are invited?


_* I know I'm a little late for typing 'Happy New Year' fanfiction, but this has been sitting in my head for a few days now. Constructive criticism is welcomed. Enjoy! **I do not own "Rise of the Guardians".**_

Resolutions

"So do you guys do this every year?" Jack Frost asked, raising a snowy eyebrow.

"But of course," North laughed as he made the final touches on a plane. Even the winter spirit couldn't fathom how his fellow Guardian was able to make something like that out of an ice block. "Come now, surely you knew of this. Bunny sent the invitations weeks ago." He opened his palm to release his latest creation.

"And that's probably why the invitation got lost," Jack remarked. He leaned his staff against the workbench as he rested his back against the wall, and impish shine in his eyes. "I might not be coming anyway. Vermont is expecting about an inch of snow tonight, but even _two_ inches doesn't seem to b-"

"Ha!" North clapped a boisterous hand over Jack's shoulder. "Funny! Very funny. All Guardians are attending. No exceptions!" Jack sighed with slight reluctance as his friend returned to his work.

Jack was never one for setting still so he placed his ebbing focus on the plane. The transparency of the simple bauble glinted warmly off rays that shined through the windows. It made a smooth loop around the room and came to a barrel roll in front of the doorway.

The plane immediately shattered when a yeti burst in, the ice crunching against the wall. North didn't even turn around. Instead, he dropped his tools to the ground and immediately started rubbing his temple, muttering something about 'knocking'. Managing an apologetic groan, the yeti nervously muttered a deep gibberish.

"Well," said the father of Christmas with returning brightness. "Why didn't you say so? Dingle!" He called, three of his elves stepping forward. "Start the food preparations; Tooth Fairy and Baby Tooth have arrived early."

"Hey, hold on," Jack caught him before he left the workshop. "Baby Tooth? I mean, it'll be great to see her, but I thought this party was just for the Guardians."

"Aye," North confirmed. "Guardians and one guest, but it's only Tooth who really invites others. Reread the invite, it explains everything."

"But I didn't get-" The doors slammed shut, words falling on deaf ears.

"One guest," Jack breathed before grabbing his staff and unhinging a window. "Surely two guests couldn't hurt." Smiling, the Guardian of Fun let the chilled wind tug him out the window and up in the sky.

* * *

"All right," North said, gazing at his fellow Guardians, tooth fairies, yetis and elves. "Now that we are all accounted for, let us…" Everyone flinched slightly when he excitedly clapped his large hands together. "Begin!"

A combination of dance and jazz music bellowed from a single speaker with sound that managed to magically carry through the whole of Santoff Claussen. Several of the elves took the opportunity to snag firecrackers from the shelf, ripping the chords as streams of bright color launched from the small packages. "No, no!" The holiday figure shouted as the other Guardians laughed. "That is for midnight tonight."

While the Sandman dug into the buffet, Toothiana and Bunnymund chatted idly.

"I know we were only supposed to bring one guest," Tooth explained with a light blush of embarrassment. "But others of my fairies really wanted to see Jack's teeth."

"Right," The Easter Bunny rolled his eyes. "It's a shame Baby Tooth couldn't come."

"I know, but she wanted to run the Tooth Palace while I was gone…"

"Bunny! Bunny, Bunny!" A sweet voice trilled as a child with messy blond hair ran around the corner. The girl held a struggling object up to Bunny's face. "Paint eggs, please?"

The Pooka chuckled as he took the pearly egg from her hands. "I wish we could, ankle biter, but it seems I left the paint sets in the Warren. We can paint next time, yeah?"

Seeing this compromise, Sophie giggled, joyously running back to the hallway.

"I thought you didn't make the eggs until Easter." Tooth pointed out.

"I can make exceptions." Bunnymund tapped his foot to create a little hole in the ground. Without a second's notice, the egg leapt from his hands and into the hole, back to the Warren.

"You know we're not supposed to pick favorites." The fairy sang accusingly, but couldn't help smiling.

"Yeah," Bunny scoffed before padding towards Sophie's general direction. "Try telling that to Frostbite."

* * *

"I can't believe I'm at Santa's workshop _at_ the North Pole!"

Jack chuckled. "Jeez, don't sound so miserable."

Jamie's mouth was wide with wonder as the winter spirit took the boy on a tour of the shop. Trying to get a better look at a toy flying overheard, the ten-year-old spun around only to get himself a bit dizzy. Almost unsteadily falling down a small flight of stairs, Jack just managed to hook Jamie's pajama-clad waist with his staff, yanking the child out of harm's way.

"Are you determined to give me a heart attack before midnight?" Jack smiled almost nervously, ruffling his best friend's hair.

"I can't help it if I'm clumsy." Jamie peered at a passing room.

"And that's North's main workroom," Jack pointed a pale finger at a set of doors. "Always knock before entering. Are you sure your mom won't worry about you?"

"Nah," Jamie ducked out of the way of a grey yeti placing a toy on a shelf. "She went to bed right before you picked us up. She never was one for staying up to see the ball drop. Same thing with Sophie and she's tried to stay up for it. She'll fall asleep around ten o'clock. So, what's been happening after Pitch was defeated? What's it like being a Guardian?"

Jack grinned softly at his energetic questions. It didn't take long for him to know just how curious Jamie was. However, what struck him the most was that the boy rarely ever directed questions to Santa, Tooth, or the others; he always asked Jack. Though they both saw each other nearly every day during winter, Jamie always had questions.

Being mindful of Jamie's head, Jack swung his staff onto his shoulders. "Everyone's pretty much going about their usual business. Bunny's on break, the fairies are always collecting the teeth, Sandy's been giving his dreams, North is already gearing up for next Christmas..."

"And you're making a constant flow of ammo for snowball fights."

Jack slung an arm around Jamie's shoulder. "That's my job."

Pausing, the two boys set their sights on one of the upper decks where a large rabbit was chasing after a small girl.

"I'm too old…for this," The bunny blubbered with exhaustion.

"Poor Easter- I mean, Bunnymund," Jamie whispered. "He won't get a break until ten o'clock."

"Plenty of time to find a camera." Jack laughed at the spectacle. Even though he was joking about the camera bit, his blue eyes sparked with a different idea.

"Come here, kiddo," Jack kneeled to meet Jamie's eyes. "You want to help me with something?"

* * *

"Hey, wait up!"

The panting bunny sluggishly turned to see Jamie running up to him. The Pooka merely groaned as Sophie turned down some steps, out of his sight. "Okay," Bunnymund face Jamie. "What is it?"

"You know, I've always heard different stories about the Easter Bunny," Jamie marveled with big, almost exaggerated brown eyes. "But you're way cooler than I thought you'd be."

"Even cooler than Frostbite?" Bunnymund raised a brow.

"Definitely! It must be so awesome being the Easter Bunny. So do you have magic powers and stuff? Oh, and where do you get the eggs that you paint?"

Slightly arrogant, Bunnymund leaned against the wall. "Actually, my magic is at its peak during the Spring. That's when the googies grow from their flowers."

"Googies?"

"Eggs," Bunny translated. "As far as painting, most of the streams in the Warren become filled with dyes and paints of every color." He crouched next to Jamie, the Pooka's eyes shining with some passion. "Spring brings new beginnings," He explained in a matter-of-fact tone. "That's what my eggs represent: hope for what's to come."

Jamie donned a warm, genuine smile. "I never got to thank you for protecting me from Pitch last Easter. You tried even though you were less than a foot tall."

His arrogance vanished. "We're Guardians. It's what we do."

A light draft rolled around Santoff Claussen making Jamie grin in realization.

"You mentioned something about a Warren?" The brown-haired boy questioned.

"That's where I live, why?"

"Is it easy to get into?"

"Only for more me, no one else can enter without my say-so. Except if you have a snow globe, that is."

"I'm kind of jealous of Sophie. Do you think I can see it, too? Just a peak, please…"

Bunnymund mentally fought against those wide, adorable chocolate eyes. "Why not?" He sighed resolutely. "But we can't be long. I still have to find your sis." Bunny tapped his back paw against the floor and a large rabbit hole opened up.

"Hang on," Bunnymund gazed suspiciously down into the darkness. "Something's wrong. Wait here." With that, he jumped in.

Grinning from ear to ear, Jack landed nimbly on the railing behind the little boy. "Has he said anything yet?"

"_Jack Frost!_"

"Now he has." Jamie answered smartly. The enraged Pooka shot up from the hole, hands fisted at his sides, boomerangs at the ready.

"Do you mind telling me why there's snow in _my_ Warren?!"

"That was for _forgetting_ to delivery my invitation to the New Year's Party."

Jamie snorted lightly, making Bunnymund reel around. "You're in on this, too?"

"Don't worry your furry little head, cottontail," Jack chuckled. "I didn't touch the plants that grow the eggs. Besides, it's just some light snow. It'll all be melted by the end of the night." Jack stepped to the floor. "Now if you'll excuse me, I still have to show Jamie the rest of the workshop."

Jamie yelped in almost fear – something that always made Jack's insides twinge – when the Easter Bunny grabbed the back of his nightshirt. The small boy looked back to see the Guardian grinning in a prankish way, making Jamie's – and Jack's – worry subside.

"Go ahead, try and take him from me." The bunny placed Jamie on his back, hopping at his near full speed.

Rolling his eyes, Jack jumped to the air. When he was right above them he snatched Jamie, forcing the chase to stop.

The winter spirit placed the child safely back on the ground. "Oh, by the way," Jack to pointed to Sophie who, wanting to get a closer look of the globe, was leaning precariously over the edge of the rail. "Isn't that one yours?"

Bunnymund looked at the girl before realizing what was happening and rushed over to correct her.

"Jamie, Jamie, Jamie," Jack shook his head in mock-disappointment. "Pranking the Easter Bunny? Are you trying to steal my place on the Naughty List?"

"No," Jamie laughed through the small gap in his teeth. "I think your record's safe." He started walking towards the small snack table set up in a corner.

"So," Jack grinned as Jamie took a bite from a cookie. "I'm less awesome than the Easter Kangaroo? I don't believe that was part of the script."

Jamie swallowed some juice. "You're the one who told me to distract Bunny so he wouldn't sense that anything was wrong with the Warren. _You_ told me to improvise."

He made sure Jamie swallowed the rest of his food before lunging.

"Take it back!" Jack exclaimed as he tickled Jamie's sides.

"Jack!" Jamie talked between fits of laughter, trying wriggle from the Guardian's grasp. "S-stop!"

"Not until you-"

"Okay, okay! You're way, way cooler than the Easter Bunny ever will be! I su-surrender!"

Jack stopped the attack right away, allowing his friend's laughter to die down. The spirit gave a victorious laugh and was about to make a clever comment before the small boy yawned in his embrace.

"Are you going to make it 'til midnight, kiddo?"

"Uh-huh," Jamie mumbled, eyes trying to close. Jamie pushed himself out of Jack's arms.

"Let's see the rest of the workshop, hopefully that'll keep you awake."

* * *

"Very funny, guys. Where's my staff?"

Bunnymund peered over. "Why you looking at me, mate?" The Pooka couldn't hide the smirk.

Needless to say, Jack wasn't impressed. "Give it back."

"Where would I even hide it," The bunny held up his hands to display his defense. "But, you know," he tapped his furry chin. "I distinctly remember someone carrying it around. Only a couple feet tall, has messy hair, and I hear she loves the Easter Bunny."

A squeal of pure enjoyment rang in the Guardians' ears. Sophie sat down the hallway, waving and twirling the abandoned staff.

"Sophie," Jack slowly approached the girl, as if she was going to bite. "I know you're having fun, I'm all for that, but I really need that back."

A tan yeti walked passed the girl and in her brief moment of awe, the stick clattered to the ground. Exhaling at the opportunity, Jack ran forward. Sophie took little notice to him, picked up the staff, and pointed the hook-end to the ground. Contained in the staff must've been some leftover energy from when it snowed in the Warren, for a small burst spouted from the staff. The energy turned to ice under Jack's feet causing him to unceremoniously slip backwards.

"I just wanted her to steal the hunk of wood and give you a hard time," Bunnymund burst out laughing. Jack cringed from his aching back and the jesting. "I had no idea you were powerless without it." The grin stayed plastered to his smug features.

While Jack mumbled angrily to himself, Sophie scampered over and placed the staff back in Jack's hands. "Jack fell down?"

"Yes, he did Soph," Jack said, cracking a grin. "Thank you for giving this back."

Sophie then walked over to Bunnymund, hugging his waist. "I'm not powerless without it," Jack stood up. "The staff keeps my powers in check as well as provide means of balancing. Why did you let her take it?"

Sophie snuggled in the Pooka's arms as a clock struck ten. "I couldn't spoil the little ankle biter's fun now could I?" Jack started walking away to find Jamie. "Oh, mate?...Blizzard of '68 and the snow in my Warren."

The teen spun around wondering what he meant.

Then, he smiled and reached a hand to his fellow Guardian who respectively shook it. "Well played, Bunny. Well played."

* * *

"Okay, Jamie," his friend shook him out of his sleepy daze. "Just twenty more seconds, then you can go straight to bed."

All the Guardians, yetis, tooth fairies, elves, and kids were gathered around a large TV set. As old-fashioned as they all seemed, the Guardians always stuck to the tradition of watching the ball drop in Times Square.

"10," Everyone started chanting. "9…8…7…6," Their voices rose. "…5…4…3," Jack and Jamie took out the noisemakers. "…2…1!"

At the stroke of midnight, it was all noise. Everyone took out their noisemakers and party poppers. The elves lit off fireworks with near-deafening explosions.

As quick as ever, Jack grabbed a set of blue fireworks, tapped his staff against the packaging, and handed it to Jamie.

Smiling, the boy threw it up in the air. Torrents of aqua and cerulean cascaded over the globe, trails of a light snowfall not far behind. Jamie chuckled wondrously as cold, white flakes fell on his skin.

"Happy New Year, Jamie." Jack said exuberantly. "Any resolutions?"

"To go to bed," Jamie smiled. "You?"

Jack looked around to make sure no one was paying attention. "As cliché as it sounds," he sighed, sitting next to the little boy. "Every New Year, I would ask the Man in the Moon why no one really saw me. All I really wanted was a believer. Just one," he paused. "And I guess that became my resolution for nearly three hundred years now."

Jamie nodded, soaking up every word in his sleepy delirium. The ten-year-old snuggled against the Guardian, eyes closing. Jack stood and scooped him gently in his arms.

They hugged each other for a moment. "Thank you, Jamie" was the last thing he heard before drifting asleep. Jack and Bunnymund locked eyes before saying that he would take Sophie home.

Nodding, Jack looked at the sleeping boy in his arms before taking off. "Happy New Year, little bro."


End file.
